Never
by DarkShadowsFalling
Summary: You never imagine your world could change so drastically. Part three of my Kurcedes stories. This one is from Mercedes' POV. I don't really like it, but here it is.


Never

*A Glee Fan fiction that is Kurcedes-centric. A continuation of my "Sometimes" drabbles, by popular demand. Thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments! Characters belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox*

You never imagined that you would wake up after all the pills you took and how deep you cut. And when you hear your mama sobbing, you wish that you'd stayed unconscious.

You never dreamed that you would upset so many people with your suicide attempt. But even Rachel Berry shows signs of crying when your friends are finally able to see you and that makes you feel about ten times worse.

You never knew you had such great friends. They bring music and video games to cheer you up and spend hours with you, which makes you feel important. But you still haven't seen him, even though he supposedly visits every day.

You never expect to find fresh roses by your bedside every morning. They're orange and yellow, which gives you a hint as to who they're from. Orange is his favorite and yellow is yours. He is the only one who knows that and who would send you roses. He must feel guilty. Truth is, so do you.

You never see or hear him come or go. Your mama tells you he stays at your bedside for hours, just watching you sleep, never saying a word. Mama says he looks lost and tells you that he nearly had a complete mental breakdown when you flat lined in front of him. He's been very quiet ever since.

You never expect to wake up to singing. The words are from your favorite obscure children's movie song and it makes your heart swell to hear HIS voice as he sings. You open your eyes and see him at your window, looking out. He's standing in his familiar pose, one arm tucked under the other, wrapped around his waist while his other hand is closed and up by his mouth. It's a pose you love. When it comes to the female verse of the song, you join him, causing him to jump and turn to you fast. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights, but he also looks relieved. You sing together until the end of the song and then there's silence. It's a little awkward.

You never think you'd hear Kurt Hummel apologize about anything. He's a proud being and tends to never feel bad about anything. But he sits beside you in one of the fold out chairs and takes your hand, whispering, "I am so sorry, Mercy…I am so sorry for what I've done to you." You find yourself falling for him all over again.

You never thought it would be so easy to tell him it's all right, and actually mean it. But it is. It became all right when you found him there for you and you see that heartache in his eyes. When you realize how much he's been suffering, just like you. You squeeze his hand in reassurance and a small smile plays across his lips as he looks into your eyes.

You never anticipate what happens when he pulls out a small box and presses it into your hands. You know it's a ring box and so many questions go through your mind as you look at it. Your questions must show on your face because he smiles and reaches over, stroking your cheek. "Open it, sweetie. Please." You do and gasp softly as you see a ring that speaks volumes about the care that was taken to make it. The diamond in the middle shines spectacularly while the other two stones match your and his eye color perfectly. You look up, tears in your eyes. "Kurt…" He takes your free hand and pulls the ring from the box. "Mercedes Jones…I wish I had said this before…but I love you. And I don't mean like a sister or just as a friend. I really love you and I've been too stupid to realize it."

You never thought you'd hear those words from him. He loves you. He loves you and he's telling you that. Your heart is in your throat and you're trying not to cry. You go to speak but he holds up a hand to tell you he's not done and then he takes a breath, continuing. "This ring is a promise. We're too young for engagement, but I wanted to make a promise to you, Mercy. I promise to love you for everything you are and to ask you to marry me when we're older. I promise to be the best boyfriend to you and the best husband in marriage, if you'll have me. I've done so much damage to you that I wouldn't blame you if you said no. But please consider it…Please, Mercedes…"

You never imagined that your best friend, who had always been so blatantly homosexual, would ask you for a commitment of this magnitude. Did he understand what that meant? A promise, engagement, marriage? Did he really want to be tied to you his entire life? Because there is no way you'll let him fool around if you get married. You tell him that and he just laughs. Then he looks you in the eyes and says, quite seriously, "Why would I want to fool around if I'm with the most wonderful person in the world?"

That's enough to give you your answer. It's not hard to come up with it, because it's something you've thought about time and time again. You squeeze his fingers gently and whisper, "Of course I'll have you, white boy." His wide smile could light a city block. 

END

A/N: I don't like this one. I don't like this one. I don't like this one. I don't like this one….I really don't. It was written to continue the story, but I don't feel that it's as good…Please be gentle with me.


End file.
